callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eviction
Eviction is the tenth mission in Call of Duty: World at War. The player plays as the Russian Private, Pvt. Petrenko. Description The Red Army has advanced to Berlin and now attempts to gain control of the city. In the beginning, inside an abandoned building Reznov will ask the player if they are ready to fight. When the player reaches the next room, a German will be executed by a Russian, but the player can shoot the German dead on the spot. After this, the player moves on through into the next room in which a German is desperately trying to call for help on a radio. They'll then notice the player and his squad, and a firefight ensues, where all of the Germans in the room are killed. In the next room, a Russian can be killed if the player doesn't shoot the executing German in time, but the other Russian with him will escape once the player and his squad advance and kill the Germans inside. Sgt. Reznov's squad fights through this building and enters the street. There, the player is told to kill all Germans in the streets, although the tanks will take care of most of them. The army continues the fight through the street to a metro entrance. Reznov tells the player to kill all the wounded Germans on the street, but they can be simply ignored. When Reznov's squad reaches the metro, three Germans attempt to surrender. The player has a choice to kill them or not. If deciding to kill, Reznov will compliment the player on their mercy ("Dimitri understands the nature of mercy killing"). If not, the allies will light them all on fire with Molotov Cocktails. The Soviets then use Katyusha rocket artillery to crush the defending Germans and start making the area a danger zone, thus, the squad enters the metro as a last resort. The metro's lights are off, and Reznov tells the player to stay in the metro and wait for the lights to pop on. Reznov attempts to open a locked door after clearing out lots of Germans in the metro, while the player keeps the Germans off. All of a sudden the subway is flooded by the Germans in a desperate attempt to kill the Russians. The level ends with the player submerged in water, quite similar to Vendetta. Weaponry Starting Loadout PPSh-41 CaC.png|PPsh-41. TT-33 CaC.png|TT-33. Found in Level G43iwi.png|Gewehr 43. Used by the Wehrmacht Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin-Nagant. Used by the Red Army and Chernov Kar98 CaC.png|Kar98k. Used by the Wehrmacht MP-40 WaW.png|MP40. Used by the Wehrmacht PPSh-41 CaC.png|PPsh-41. Used by Sgt. Reznov and the Red Army Weapon mg42.png|MG42. Emplaced only DBS CaC.png|Double-barreled shotgun. Found in the level P38iwi.png|P38. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand WW Panzerschreck.png|Panzerschreck. Used by the Wehrmacht Gallery File:Russians through berlin.png Achievements/Trophies * This is the level in which if completed on Veteran the player gets the Achievement/Trophy, "When it Rains it Pours". * The achievement/trophy "Shot in the Dark" is achieved if the player kills 10 enemies in the metro while the lights are out. Trivia See Eviction/Trivia. ru:Выселение Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer